Everyone Reads Harry Potter 1!
by HarryPotterMeansLove
Summary: Everyone reads Harry Potter books I know you have seen this a lot but please give it a try :  Fist story
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I own nothing all you recognize belongs to our queen J.K Rowling. Oh and I'm not sure about date/month/year or ages.**

**Prongs: James Potter**

**Moony: Younger Remus Lupin**

**Padfoot: Younger Sirius Black.**

Harry Potter sat under the flower bed listening to the news. It was just before his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry's vision became completely white, and then it changed into a room with five armchairs and seven, three seat couches. The armchairs and couches were a deep red while the carpet was a dark green, the wallpaper a fluffy white color. Harry noticed that there were no windows but a lot of doors. The room was full of people staring at him with their wands out. "Harry?" Someone asked and Harry recognized her as Hermione Granger, one of Harry's two best friends, Ron Weasley Harry's other best friend was here as well as Ron's whole family was there, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ginny. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Tonks, Remus and Harry's Godfather Sirius, were also in the room staring at him like he was a fish. "What's going on? Why are we here?" Said a voice from the far corner, Harry looked at them, they had hidden themselves in the shadows, and Harry could only make their silhouette and he counted nine people. "How about we introduce ourselves? I am Albus Dumbledore," Dumbledore said smiling at everyone much like the smile he has at the Welcome feast at the start of the year. "I am Minerva McGonagall," McGonagall said looking at everyone to see if they were a danger. "I am Arthur Weasley; this is my wife Molly and our children Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny," Mr. Weasley said pointing to each of his children who either waved awkwardly or nodded their head. "I am Nymphadora Tonks, and if you call me Nymphadora I will hex you," Tonks said changing her hair to the famous Weasley red. "I am Remus Lupin," Said Remus. "So am I!" Shouted someone from the back, Harry noticed as the person pushed their way to the front that it was a younger looking Remus. "Well this is confusing," Bill muttered from his place between Hermione and Charlie, looking at the two Remus's. "Well we could always call one of them Moony or something," suggested Sirius who looked very confused. "I have am older me as well," said another voice from the back who like Moony pushed his way to the front. "Wow," was all Sirius could say. "We could always call the young one Padfoot and Moony and the older ones Sirius and Remus," Hermione suggested quietly. "Good idea Miss Granger," Dumbledore praised, smiling at the young Gryffindor, who blushed scarlet at the praise. "Anyway I am James Potter," Said a male who pushed his way to the front as well, it was Harry's father and Harry was stunned, as was most of the room. "Hello I am Lily Evans," Said a red head next to James. Harry's jaw dropped. Hermione elbowed him in the ribs, signaling that Harry was to speak. "Hi, I am Harry Potter, James and Lily's child," Harry said and both Lily and James's jaws dropped at hearing they had a son. "I MARRY LILY!" James shouted on the top of his legs picking Lily up and kissing her. "Evan, Potter we do have more people to meet," McGonagall said in a stern voice, but Harry could see her trying not to smile. "Oh yeah," James said still smiling from ear to ear. "I am James Sirius Potter, Harry and Ginny eldest," said another boy who pushed his way to the front, everyone turned to look at Ginny and Harry were both blushing. "You marry Ginny?" Charlie asked Harry who if possible went redder. "Um… I guess," Harry said still looking at Ginny. "Hurt her and-""-we will kill you," Fred and George said in a serious tone that Harry never knew they had. Harry raised his hands in surrender. "I wound never hurt Ginny," Harry said in a very serious tone. The Weaslsys nodded. "I am Albus Severus Potter and this is our little sister Lily Luna Potter," Said another boy who was holding the hand of a girl. "Hi I am Rose Weasley I am Ron and Hermione's kid and this is my brother Hugo," said a girl who was pointing to a boy next to her. Ron and Hermione looked stunned. "What? I marry Ron?" Hermione asked the two kids, shocked Ron was still speechless. "Um… yeah," Hugo said to Hermione smiling. Ron and Hermione looked at each other, then looked away Hermione face bright red to match Ron's ears. "Wow," was all Percy could say. A kid with blue hair walked up to the front. "Hi I am Teddy Tonks, I am Lupin's and Tonks's kid," he said causing Tonks to squeal, "You finally say yes, I knew you liked me!" Tonks said to Remus jumping up and down Remus looked like he would never speak again. Remus grabbed Tonks and kissed her. "Random much?" Sirius asked. "So Professor what are we doing here?" James asked him kindly. "There are seven books and a note maybe they will tell us Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said causing everyone to look at the table. Prongs reached the note first.

"Dear Everyone,

These books are the reason you're here they tell you of the story of the seven years at Hogwarts at Harry Potter's point of view and they will help with the war and answers. Do NOT judge anyone until the end of the seventh book. Do NOT harm one another.

The future."

"Well that's weird," Padfoot said. "Do we have to read them?" Harry asked dreading them finding out about his home life, about the Sorting Hat almost putting him in Slytherin and the amount of rule-breaking that Hermione, Ron and he did. "Yes if they help the war," Lily Luna said to Harry smiling and he could see his own mother in her, he smiled back.

Everyone sat down Dumbledore, McGonagall, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Percy all got the armchairs. Lily, Harry and Prongs shared a couch. Bill, Charlie and Ron another couch. Sirius, Moony, Padfoot a couch. Fred, George and Remus one. Tonks, Hermione and Ginny a couch. Teddy, Hugo and Rose a couch to themselves. James, Albus Severus and Lily Luna shared the last couch. "Who wants to read first?" McGonagall asked, Hermione raised her hand (to no one surprise). McGonagall handed her the book.

"**Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone: The Boy Who Lived,**"


	2. Chapter 2: The Boy Who Lived :

**AN: I own nothing that you recognized etc. etc. Also I know about the person talking gets a paragraph but my computer stuffed up, sorry :/ and thanks for the loverly reviews and I know about the 26 people but I wanted a challenge... ENGOY :)**

"_Who wants to read first?" McGonagall asked, Hermione raised her hand (to no one surprise). McGonagall handed her the book. "**Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone: The Boy Who Lived," **_

"**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal,"**

"Who would want to be normal?" Padfoot asked the room in general. "Them," Harry pointed out. '_I know that name Dursley, who is it?_' Lily thought to herself.

"**Thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.**

**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which mad drills."**

"What are drills?" Arthur asked. "They are used to put hole in woods and medal to help put them together," Hermione explain smiling at Arthur.

"**He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large moustache."**

"What a handsome man," Percy said sarcastically, forgetting that Potter was a liar for just a moment. "Whoa, Perce made a joke," Fred said stunned looking at George who was just as stunned. '_Oh no, Petunia and her husband now I think,' _Lily thought wondering why they had to read about her sister.

"**Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors."**

'_Sounds about right,' _Both Lily and Harry thought smiling. "Why you smiling Harry?" Ron asked. "Just smiling because the descriptions are correct," Harry said smiling.

"**The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere-" **Harry snorted, "Small is not a word I would use to describe Dudley, not in a million years," Harry said to everyone causing all the kids to laugh, and the adults to give him a stern look.

"**The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it, They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters-"**

"What is wrong with the Potters?" Albus Severus asked. "We are witches and wizards," Harry answered his son, wow that word felt weird, even in thought.

"**Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years-" **Lily let out a small sob, James put his arm over Lily.

"**In fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister-" **Lily let out another sob.

"**Because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish- "**Not even a word" Hermione huffed interrupting herself.

"**As it was possible to be. The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street. They Dursleys knew the Potters had a small son too, but they had never seen him-" **

Mrs. Weasley looked horrified. "They never saw you?" Lily asked, looking so close to tears. "Well no but they did look after me later," Harry said to her not really lying, just not saying the full story. This cheered Lily up a bit.

"**This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.-" **

"A child like-" George started.

"What exactly?" Fred asked, Harry was their brother and no one messed with the Weasleys.

"**When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, grey Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair. None of them noticed the large tawny owl flutter past the window. At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up hi briefcase, pecked his Mrs. Dursley on the cheek and tried to kiss Dudley goodbye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls-" **"What a horrible child," Mrs. Weasley said to her husband, who nodded. **"Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley." **"And he encourages this behavior," Mrs. Weasley said not happy a child could act like that. **"As he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive. It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sigh of something peculiar- a cat reading a map. For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen – then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight," '**_McGonagall,'_ Thought everyone in the room even herself. **"What could he have been thinking of?" **

"Yes what could you have been thinking of?" James asked his voice laced with anger. "Do you know the Dursley" Harry asked confused as to why he would bring his family to his old house. No not a home, a house. "Yeah you get along with them in the future, well sort of," James answered smirking.

"**It must have been a trick of the light,"**"What muggles think of to pretend magic isn't real," Mr. Weasley said fondly.

"**Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive - no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs. Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day," **"Wow what a one track mind," Padfoot said. **But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks," **"That's normal," Ron saidconfused. "To muggles it is," Lily Luna said to Ron smiling. "Oh yeah," he said.

"**Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes - the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt - these people were obviously collecting for something...yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills," **

"Interesting**,"** Charlie said sarcastically, "Please stop interrupting me, I would like to finish this chapter today," Hermione snapped. "Sorry everyone said to her. "Thank you," She said before continuing reading.

"**Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open- mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more," **"What a great day, I mean who wouldn't hate you then?" Rose asked not liking how Uncle Harry was treated Hugo nodded beside her. Hermione and Ron were proud that their children turned out so nice and caring.

"**He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk," "**Wait did I just hear you right he walked?" Harry asked unable to believe it. "Yeah, now stop interrupting," Hermione said to Harry. Who fell silent.

"**Across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery." **Harry snorted _'So like him,' _Harry thought.

"**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying. "The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard yes, their son, Harry" **"What about you?" Moony asked confused and not liking it. "You'll see," Harry said smiling at him. Moony groaned.

"**Mr. Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it," **"Coward," Prongs muttered. "Here, here," Harry said to his father, wow now that thought also felt weird. They smiled at each other.

"**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking... no, he was being stupid,"**"He just admitted to being stupid," Tonks sang, laughing. "Wow I never thought that would happen, I mean he is stupid but that is just weird," Harry said to himself shocked that Uncle Vernon would ever admit to being stupid.

"**Potter wasn't such an unusual name," "**Yes it is, well in the wizarding world it is, muggle it may be common," Prongs said thoughtful for a moment. "Continue reading Hermione," He said are a few seconds of silence.

"**He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry," "**He didn't know your name?" Hermione seethed, Harry nodded. "Does he know it now?" Hermione asked. "I think," Harry admitted seeing as all the females in the room looked ready to murder the Dursleys. "You think? It is a simple question," Molly said, half fearing the answer, half wanting to know. "He uses it sometimes, not a lot but it is still there," Harry said, looking down because now he knew everyone was looking at him. _"How could Harry be afraid of the Dursleys? I mean he faced Voldemort!" _Teddy thought, just as confused as the other kids in the room.

"**He'd never even seen the boy," **"What?" Remus asked looking at Harry. "I don't know all I know is I am not his favorite person," Harry said to the angry werewolf. "But he treats you like family right?" Remus asked Harry and Harry nodded not wanting a blow up.

"**It might have been Harvey. Or Harold. There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her - if he'd had a sister like that... but all the same, those people in cloaks...He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door. "Sorry,"" **"Wait he knows that word?" Harry asked before he could stop himself. All the adults plus Hermione sent Harry worried looks, while all the kids snickered.

"**He grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!" And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle **"I'm surprised he fit," Albus Severus said, "Good one, bro," James praised, smiling at his little brother.**  
><strong>

"**And walked off," Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination," **

"Did he just say he didn't approve of imagination?"Fred asked looking scared. "He did," George said they looked at each other before looking at Harry.

"How did-"George started

"You survive?" Fred finished, looking stunned.

"**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw - and it didn't improve his mood - was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes," **

'_Definitely McGonagall,' _Moony and Remus thought.

"**"Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly. The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look. Was this normal cat behavior? Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife. Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!")," **

"Like that is something to be proud of," Mrs. Weasley and McGonagall huffed together.

"**Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news: "And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim." "Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early - it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight." Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain. Owls flying by daylight. Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place. And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters..."**

"Wow I am surprised that the muggle figured it out," Sirius said in shocked tone. "I know I mean he is about as think as Goyle," Ron said in the same tone. Everyone laughed at Ron's comment besides McGonagall and Dumbledore even though they both knew it was true.

"**Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er - Petunia, dear - you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you." As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister,"  
><strong>

Lily let out a sob shocked at her sister's behavior and Prongs promised to himself that he would never let Lily cry because it broke his heart watching her.

"**"No," she said sharply. "Why." "Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls... shooting stars... and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today..." "So." snapped Mrs. Dursley. "Well, I just thought... maybe... it was something to do with... you know... her crowd."" **

"Her crowd? What is that supposed to mean?" Hugo said in defense of Lily. "I would rather be a part of _her crowd_ then yours," Hugo finished, mad that someone had the nerve to say that. Everyone agreed. "Well said Hugo," Hermione praised, smiling.

"**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare," **

"Such a Gryffindor," Ginny seethed sarcastically.

"**Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son - he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he." "I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly. "What's his name again? Howard, isn't it." "Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me.""**

"I believe no one did," Lily Luna said to the book hating the people who were mean to her Grandma and Grandpa.

"**"Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree." He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something. Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did... if it got out that they were related to a pair of - well, he didn't think he could bear it."**

"I believe that Harry would feel more horrible being related to you," Tonks said angrily.

"**The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind... He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on - he yawned and turned over - it couldn't affect them...  
>How very wrong he was."<strong>

"For once I wish he was right," Harry muttered to quite for everyone to here. Dreading everyone finding out about the cupboard, and well everything.

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all. A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed. Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome," **

"I knew I just didn't care."Dumbledore said the twinkle in his eye bright.

"**He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known." He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop,"**

"Where can I get one?" All the males in the room asked. "I made it," Dumbledore said chuckling, as all the males faces turned into expressions of awe.

"**He clicked it again - the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it. "Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall." **

'_Knew it,'_ Thought all of the room.

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun,"**

"Do you ever let your hair down?" Teddy asked her. "Not around student," McGonagall answered almost smiling.

"**She looked distinctly ruffled. "How did you know it was Me." she asked. "My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly." "You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall. "All day? When you could have been celebrating. I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here." Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily. "Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no - even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls... shooting stars... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent - I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense." "You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years." **

"Eleven years? That is a really long time," Moony said grimly to no one in particular.

**"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors." She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore. "It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?" **

"A what?" Ron asked confused.

**"A what?" **

"Ron and Minnie think alike!" Fred exclaimed, while George pretended to faint.

**"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of" "No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone -" "My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name. All this 'You- Know-Who' nonsense - for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort."**

Everyone flinched, except for Harry, Dumbledore and Remus. Harry rolled his eyes. "It's just a name," Harry said, annoyed. "We know Harry," Hermione said smiling softly.

**Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's **(FLINCH)** name. "I know you haven't, said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, **(FLINCH)** was frightened of." "You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort **(FLINCH)** had powers I will never have." "Only because you're too - well - noble to use them." "It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs." Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying. About why he's disappeared. About what finally stopped him?" **

Everyone was leaning forward in anticipation.

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer. "What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort **(FLINCH)** turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are - are - that they're - dead. " Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.**

Everyone went quite, Lily, Prongs, Moony, Padfoot and Harry all looked down crying. "We leave you alone?" Lily asked through tears and when Harry nodded she ran over and hugged him, Harry was stunned then started to hug back. "I am _so_ sorry," Lily said and Harry looked over at Prongs and saw he was crying with Moony and Padfoot and everyone else had there head bowed or was looking at Harry. "Please forgive me," Lily said to Harry. "You're the reason I'm alive," Harry said smiling through his tears. Harry Potter was meeting his parents from the past when they were at school themselves.

"**"Lily and James... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it... Oh, Albus...""**

"I never knew you cared so much," Prongs said trying to make a joke, smiling sadly. "Of course I did, you were one of my lions," McGonagall said to Prongs smiling, through tears.

"**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know... I know..." he said heavily. Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all.  
>They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But - he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's <strong>(FLINCH)** power somehow broke - and that's why he's gone.""**

Everyone looked at Harry amazed. "Wow," Padfoot said. "That's our dad!" James shouted fist pumping the air. Harry smiled at his son.

"**Dumbledore nodded glumly. "It's - it's true." faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done... all the people he's killed... he couldn't kill a little boy. It's just astounding... of all the things to stop him... but how in the****name****of heaven did Harry survive." "We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know." Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way." "Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places." "I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle."**

"But Petunia wont loved him like her own, he is magical!" Lily shouted glaring at Dumbledore. Harry felt touched that his mother who knew nothing about him was standing up for him.

"**They're the only family he has left****now****," "You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here."**

"Thank you Professor," Harry said smiling. "No problem Potter," McGonagall said to him smiling slightly.

"**Cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!" "It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."**

"A LETTER!" Lily shouted at Dumbledore. "A letter will do nothing," Lily said sitting down knowing what she did meant nothing it was in Harry's past, though it was in _her future_.

**"A letter." repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter. These people will never understand him! He'll be famous - a legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future,"**

"Do NOT get any ideas," Harry said glaring sat the Twins who put on their best innocent faces. "Who us? What ever would we do?" The Twins sang sweetly.

"**- there will be books written about Harry - every child in our world will know his name!"**

"Do they?" Prongs asked looking at Harry. "Yes, it is so annoying," Harry said groaning. "You don't like your fame?" Moony asked Harry in confusion. "Why would I like being famous for my parents being murdered?" Harry asked answering his question whit one of his own. "True," Bill said.

**"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Car you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it." Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes - yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore." She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it."**

"He better not be," Lily muttered so quietly that Harry only heard.

"**"Hagrid's bringing him." "You think it - wise - to trust Hagrid with something as important as this.""**

"I would trust Hagrid with my life," Harry said loudly. "So would we," Ron and Hermione said after Harry. "I do too," Lily Luna said smiling.

"**I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore. "I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that." A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky - and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them."**

"I want it," Padfoot said smiling, Sirius chuckled at his younger self's action.

""**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild - long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets; "Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle." "Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sit," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir.""**

"I own a flying motorbike?" Padfoot said shocked. "HELL YEAH!" He then shouted. "Where is it?" Padfoot asked his older self. "I believe Hagrid still has it," Sirius said, thinking hard.

"**"No problems were there." "No, sir - house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol.""**

All the females in the room cooed, causing Harry to go bright red and the boys to snigger.

"**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning. "Is that where -." whispered Professor McGonagall. "Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever." "Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?" "Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground."**

"Really?" Tonks asked, "Yes I do, Tonks," Dumbledore answered smiling slightly.

"**Well - give him here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with." Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house. "Could I - could I say good-bye to him, sir." asked Hagrid. He bent his **great, **shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog."**

"I resent that," Both Padfoot and Sirius said, grumpily, causing the whole room to laugh.

"**"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "You'll wake the Muggles!" "S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead - an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles -" "Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found,""**

"So caring," Charlie said sarcastically**, **to McGonagall who ignored him.

"**Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep,"**

"YOU LEFT HIM ON A DOORSTEP?" Shouted Mrs. Weasley, Lily, Hermione and Ginny. "HE COULD HAVE BEEN HURT!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. "HE COULD HAVE GOTTEN SICK!" Lily shouted. "I can assure you that Harry was safe and warm," Dumbledore said to the ladies who were glaring at him.

"**Took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out. "Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."**

Lily mumble something about leaving Harry on a doorstep and how dangerous it was. Harry noticed that Remus's eyes were turning amber.

**"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir." Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night. "I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply. Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four. "Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone. A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on,"**

All the females again cooed and Harry went red once again cause all the males to laugh silently.

"**Not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley... He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter - the boy who lived!"" **

"It's the end of the chapter," Hermione said. "Well that was interesting. Who wants to read?" Mr. Weasley said to everyone. "I would like to. If no one has any objection," Hugo said, almost whispering. "Sure," Hermione said to him, handing him the book. Hugo flipped to the right page.

"**The Vanishing Glass,"**


	3. Chapter 3: The Vanishing Glass:

_**A.N: Okay sorry if updates are slow I started school not long ago so sorry if they are slow and I OWN NOTHING IT ALL BELONGS TO J.K ROWLING AND! Okay thanks for the reviews and keep them coming I love to read them **___

"_It's the end of the chapter," Hermione said. "Well that was interesting. Who wants to read?" Mr. Weasley said to everyone. "I would like to. If no one has any objection," Hugo said, almost whispering. "Sure," Hermione said to him, handing him the book. Hugo flipped to the right page. _

"_**The Vanishing Glass,"**_

"**Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephew on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all."**

"Why would anyone never want their house to change?" James asked looking shocked at the mere thought. "Them, bro," Albus Severus said to him smiling.

"**The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr. Dursley had seen that fateful****news****report about the owls."**

"Dramatic much?" Padfoot asked, trying not to laugh. "This is only the tip of the iceberg," Harry said, in a sarcastic, happy voice. Making everyone look at him funny.

"**Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-colored bonnets"**

"Is that true?" Lily asked, disgusted. "Yep," Harry answered popping the 'p'.

"**- but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and****now****the photographs showed a large blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a carousel at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room held no sign at all that another boy lived in the house, too."**

"Are you still there?" Charlie asked Harry, confused. "Unfortunately," Harry answered in a dark voice. Once again causing everyone to look at him funny.

"**Yet Harry Potter was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. His Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day."**

"I feel so sorry for you," Lily said knowing full well that Petunia voice could become very shrill, and loud. That caused Lily to wince. "And it's a wonderful way to be woken up of a morning," Bill said to Harry in a very sarcastic voice.

**"Up! Get up! Now!" Harry woke with a****start****. His aunt rapped on the door again. "Up!" she screeched. Harry heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove. He rolled onto his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it. He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before.**

"That's because Harry, you have," Sirius said to Harry in a very serious tone causing Harry to mock glare at him. Both Lily and James felt happy for Harry to finally have a family.

"**His aunt was back outside the door. "Are you up yet." she demanded. "Nearly," said Harry. "Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon."**

"They made you cook at the age of ten?" All the females in the room snarled, James and Albus Severus gave Lily Luna a strange look Lily Luna was always the calm one it took a lot to make her mad.

"**And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday." Harry groaned. "What did you say." his aunt snapped through the door. "Nothing, nothing..." Dudley's birthday - how could he have forgotten? Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. He found a pair under his bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them, put them on. Harry was used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where he slept."**

There was silence then all hell broke loose. "WHY IS HE SLEEPING UNDER THE STAIRS? I THOUGHT YOU WOULD LOOK AFTER HIM ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!" McGonagall shouted. "HE SHOULD NOT HAVE BEEN UNDER THERE!" Lily shouted everyone stopped when anything that could broke shattered. Harry noticed it was coming from Ginny and she looked ready to murder. "He will not be going back there," Ginny said her voice deathly calm causing everyone around her to take a step back. "Let's just continue to read, shall we?" Harry asked nervously, Harry was watching Ginny worried. Albus Dumbledore was looking ashamed; he never knew that Harry was treated like that and if he had he would had done something.

"**When he was dressed he went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike. Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise - unless of course it involved punching somebody."**

"That better not be you," Arthur said almost snarling. All of his children looked shocked their father never got mad, and when he did he was deadly.

"**Dudley's favorite punching bag was Harry,"**

"Spoken to soon," Rose snarled, to her Grandfather.

"**But he couldn't often catch him. Harry didn't look it, but he was very fast. Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard,"**

Everyone glared at the book for dare mentioning that damned cupboard.

"**But Harry had always been small and skinny for his age."**

"Oh we know-"George started

"That he's a scrawny git," Fred finished smiling, as Harry mock glared at him.

"**He looked even smaller and skinnier than he really was because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's, and Dudley was about four times bigger than he was."**

"You were made to wear his clothes?" James asked his anger once again raising its ugly head. Harry didn't say anything, just nodded and James had to stop himself from hexing the closest thing.

"**Harry had a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair, and bright green eyes. He wore round glasses held together with a lot of Scotch tape because of all the times Dudley had punched him on the nose. The only thing Harry liked about his own appearance was a very thin scar on his forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning."**

"You liked that thing?" Ron asked him shocked. "Well it was before I knew what it meant, and I think I subconsciously knew it was my only connection to the magic world," Harry defended himself, going red.

"**He had had it as long as he could remember, and the first question he could ever remember asking his Aunt Petunia was how he had gotten it. "In the car crash when your parents died,"**

"She said that Lily and James died in a car crash?" Sirius asked in a low growl. Harry once again nodded, causing both Remus's and Sirius's to growl. 

"**She had said. "And don't ask questions."**

"How were you meant to learn?" Asked Hermione, Lily and Rose at the same time, that caused everyone to laugh. "Looks like Aunty Hermione didn't change much," James said smiling.

"**Don't ask questions - that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys. Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon. "Comb your hair!"**

"Not gonna work," Prongs sang, smiling as he ruffled his already messy hair. "Potter hair," Padfoot and Moony said smiling. "It's a curse," Harry grumbled. "No it is NOT a curse, it is a gift," Prongs said proudly. "I believe that marrying red-heads for males is also a gift," Padfoot said, winking at Harry who went bright red.

"**He barked, by way of a morning greeting. About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed a haircut. Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put together, but it made no difference, his hair simply grew that way - all over the place. Harry was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head."**

"Accurate description," Harry said laughing. Everyone who had met Dudley also laughed. Everyone who hadn't looked either disgusted or confused.

"**Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel - Harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig. Harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell. "Thirty-six,"**

"Thirty-six? That is more then all of us get together," Teddy said jaw-dropped. "Wow," Was all the other kids could say but Harry.

"**He said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year." "Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, its here under this big one from Mommy and Daddy." "All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face. Harry, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over. Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger, too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin. Two more presents. Is that all right''**

"That is no way for a parent to handle that situation," Mrs. Weasley said to no one in general.

"**Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty ... thirty..."**

"He can't even do simple math," Hermione said in outrage that someone could be so dumb. "Well it is Dudley," Harry said as if it was nothing.

**"Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia. "Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then." Uncle Vernon chuckled. "Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!" **

"And he encourages this behavior!" Mrs. Weasley said in horror. "How can someone raise a child like that?" She asked and no one answered.

**He ruffled Dudley's hair. At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR. He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried. "Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him." She jerked her head in Harry's direction."**

"Do they always do this?" Tonks asked, her hair going a fiery red. "Most of the time," Harry answered causally, making everyone angrier.

"**Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but Harry's heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. Every year, Harry was left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away. Harry hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made him look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned. "Now what." said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Harry as though he'd planned this. Harry knew he ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when he reminded himself it would be a whole year before he had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty again."**

Sirius and Padfoot both laughed. "What horrible names," They said together causing everyone else to laugh.

"**"We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested. "Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy." The Dursleys often spoke about Harry like this, as though he wasn't there - or rather, as though he was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug. "What about what's-her-name, your friend - Yvonne." "On vacation in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia. "You could just leave me here," Harry put in hopefully,"**

"No such luck pup," Remus said to Harry, "Pup?" Harry asked confused. "Yeah, we"-Remus pointed to himself and Sirius-"Used to call you it as you grew up," Remus explained.

"**(He'd be able to watch what he wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer). Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon."**

"Doesn't she always look like that?" Percy asked, causing many to give him a strange look. Percy may not like Potter but that doesn't mean he deserved that life.

**"And come back and find the house in ruins." she snarled. "I won't blow up the house," said Harry, but they weren't listening. "I suppose we could take him to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, "... and leave him in the car..." "That car's new; he's not sitting in it alone..."**

"Yes because a car is more important then Harry," Hugo said interrupting himself, angry that someone would ever do this to him Uncle Harry.

"**Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact, he wasn't really crying - it had been years since he'd really cried - but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted. "Dinky Duddydums,"**

This caused everyone to laugh. "Can we use that name?" Fred asked. As he and George held onto each other so that they wouldn't fall down. "Go for your life," Harry said between laughs.

"**Don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him. "I... don't... want... him... t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. "He always sp- spoils everything!" He shot Harry a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms. Just then, the doorbell rang - "Oh, good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically - and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once."**

"Of course, don't want to seem like a baby in front of your friends will you?" McGonagall snapped not liking the Dursleys.

"**Half an hour later, Harry, who couldn't believe his luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in his life. His aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with him, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Harry aside. "I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry's, "I'm warning you now, boy - any funny business, anything at all - and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas."**

"Please tell me he didn't do that?" Albus Severus snarled. "Calm down bro. You don't want to break anything do you?" James said trying to calm his brother who was going to start Hogwarts this September. "I want to kill them," Albus Severus snarled. "I'll join," Lily Luna snarled. James looked at his younger sibling and nodded. "I'll also help, I mean you too know nothing of magic yet," James said smiling a plan already forming in his mind.

**"I'm not going to do anything," said Harry, "honestly. But Uncle Vernon didn't believe him. No one ever did. The problem was, strange things often happened around Harry and it was just no good telling the Dursleys he didn't make them happen."**

"Accidental magic," Lily signed. "Petunia knows all about it," She shook her head at her sister.

"**Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Harry coming back from the barbers looking as though he hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his bangs, which she left "to hide that horrible scar." Dudley had laughed himself silly at Harry, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where he was already laughed at for his baggy clothes and taped glasses. Next morning, however, he had gotten up to find his hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off."**

"I did the same thing," Prongs said smiling. "You did?" Harry asked, wanting to know more about his parents. "Let's keep reading. Harry you can ask him about it later," Dumbledore said to Harry smiling.

"**He had been given a week in his cupboard for this,"**

"They lock you in that cupboard?" McGonagall asked looking at Harry. "Um, yeah, but not anymore," Harry said hoping to leave this subject alone. McGonagall saw how much he didn't want to talk about it, so she dropped it and, instead glared at Albus, who didn't look at her.

"**Even though he had tried to explain that he couldn't explain how it had grown back so quickly. Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force him into a revolting old sweater of Dudley's (brown with orange puff balls) - The harder she tried to pull it over his head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a hand puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Harry."**

"Awesome," The Twins said to Harry smiled. It was funny.

"**Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to his great relief, Harry wasn't punished. On the other hand, he'd gotten into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens."**

"You apparated?" McGonagall asked in awe. "No I think he flew," Lily said, blushing slightly. "What do you mean?" McGonagall asked the young red-head. "Well I can," Lily said going a deep red. McGonagall was shocked.

"**Dudley's gang had been chasing him as usual when, as much to Harry's surprise as anyone else's, there he was sitting on the chimney. The Dursleys had received a very angry letter from Harry's headmistress telling them Harry had been climbing school buildings. But all he'd tried to do (as he shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of his cupboard) was jump behind the big trash cans outside the kitchen doors. Harry supposed that the wind must have caught him in mid- jump."**

"What Harry?" Ron asked trying not to laugh. "Well what else was I meant to think? I didn't know what magic was," Harry defended himself going a deep shade of red.

"**But today, nothing was going to go wrong. It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, his cupboard, or Mrs. Figg's cabbage-smelling living room.** **While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, Harry, the council, Harry, the bank, and Harry were just a few of his favorite subjects."**

"We think that-" Fred started.

"He really likes you," George finished smiling as Harry mocked glared at them.

"**This morning, it was motorcycles. "... Roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorcycle overtook them. I had a dream about a motorcycle," said Harry, remembering suddenly. "It was flying."**

"Harry," Everyone groaned. "What? I know I wasn't thinking," Harry signed at his past selves' actions.

"**Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Harry, his face like a gigantic beet with a mustache: "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!" Dudley and Piers sniggered. "I know they don't," said Harry. "It was only a dream." But he wished he hadn't said anything. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated even more than his asking questions, it was his talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even a cartoon - they seemed to think he might get dangerous ideas. It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry what he wanted before they could hurry him away, they bought him a cheap lemon ice pop."**

"They aren't that bad, they are my favorite," Lily said smiling. "Same here," Lily Luna said smiling at her Grandmother.

"**It wasn't bad, either, Harry thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head who looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond."**

Everyone started laughing. "You need to come pranking with us," The Twins said smiling at Harry who smiled back. "Sure, it could be fun," Harry said smiling.

"**Harry had the best morning he'd had in a long time. He was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favorite hobby of hitting him."**

"They better not have," Teddy snarled. No one hurt his family and got away with it.

"**They ate in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum because his Knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Harry was allowed to finish the first."**

"Would they have fed you even if that didn't happen?" Charlie asked his voice to calm. "Um, probably not," Harry admitted, that caused almost everyone to glare at anything, but Harry.

"**Harry felt, afterward, that he should have known it was all too good to last. After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trash can,"**

"I wish it did," Ron whispered to Harry who had to hold back his laughter.

"**- But at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep. Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils. "Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge. "Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on. "This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away. Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself - no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; at least he got to visit the rest of the house."**

"Did you just compare yourself with a snake?" Prongs asked his son, looking shocked. "Well it fits," Harry mumbled. Everyone shook their head at the young wizard.

"**The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry's. It winked."**

"Snakes don't have eyelids," Hermione said slowing, confused.

"**Harry stared. Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. He looked back at the snake and winked, too. The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly: "I get that all the time. "I know," Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him. "It must be really annoying."**

"You are the only one who would speak to a snake and find nothing wrong with it?" Ron laughed at Harry who once again turned red. "You're a parselmouth?" Padfoot asked Harry who nodded. "How the Potters aren't related to Slytherin, we are mostly related to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw?" Prongs said in deep thought. "It explains in the second book," Harry said.

"**The snake nodded vigorously. "Where do you come from, anyway?" Harry asked. The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it. Boa Constrictor, Brazil. "Was it nice there?" The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see - so you've never been to Brazil." As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump. "DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!" Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could. "Out of the way, you," he said, punching Harry in the ribs."**

This caused everyone to hiss at the book in anger. 'How dare he lay a hand on Harry,' Was the thought going around in everyone's head.

"**Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor. What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened - one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror. Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished." **

"Impressive Potter, now if you just showed more interest in class you would get better marks," McGonagall said causing Harry to go bright red with embarrassment.

"**The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits. As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, "Brazil, here I come... Thanksss, amigo.""**

"At least, he was polite," Tonks said trying to lighten the mood and it worked.

"**The keeper of the reptile house was in shock. "But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go." The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Harry had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death."**

"If only it had," Charlie whispered to Bill who nodded.

"**But worst of all, for Harry at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, "Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry." Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Harry. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "Go - cupboard - stay - no meals," **

"NO MEALS!" Lily shouted. "YOU WILL NEVER BE GOING BACK THERE!" Prongs shouted. Harry felt touched that they would defend him with out knowing him. "ALBUS DUMBLEODRE HE WILL BE TAKEN OUT OF THERE OR SO HELP ME!" Mrs. Weasley shouted and Dumbledore was shocked that Harry was treated liked that, Miss Figg had always said he was treated fairly. "Hugo please read," Harry asked before anyone could say anything.

"**Before he collapsed into a chair and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy. Harry lay in his dark cupboard much later, wishing he had a watch. He didn't know what time it was and he couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, he couldn't risk sneaking to the kitchen for some food. He'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as he could remember, ever since he'd been a baby and his parents had died in that car crash. He couldn't remember being in the car when his parents had died. Sometimes, when he strained his memory during long hours in his cupboard, he came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain on his forehead."**

"You remember that?" Lily asked looking like she was going to cry. "Yeah," Harry said and he was not going to tell her he remembers so much more now. Harry didn't want his mother crying.

"**This, he supposed, was the crash, though he couldn't imagine where all the green light came from. He couldn't remember his parents at all. His aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course he was forbidden to ask questions."**

"You should know all about your parents and all about your parent adventures," Remus signed, he could feel the headache coming on. Sirius nodded.

"**There were no photographs of them in the house. When he had been younger, Harry had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take him away, but it had never happened; the Dursleys were his only family."**

"That's a lie, you have us," Ron said to Harry. "Yeah, we wouldn't leave you," Bill said to Harry who smiled. "And you have us in the future," James said laughing. "Thank you, all of you. I know that you are my family and I never will forget it," Harry said smiling even though he felt like crying he was that happy.

"**Yet sometimes he thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know him. Very strange strangers they were, too. A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to him once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. After asking Harry furiously if he knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. A wild-looking old woman dressed all in green had waved merrily at him once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple coat had actually shaken his hand in the street the other day and then walked away without a word. The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Harry tried to get a closer look. At school, Harry had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Harry Potter in his baggy old clothes and broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang."**

"That's the end of the chapter," Hugo said to everyone. "Okay who wants to read next?" Rose asked. "I will if you don't mind," Teddy said smiling. "Sure," Hugo said smiling, as he handed the book to Teddy.

"**The Letter's From No One,"** Teddy read.


	4. Chapter 5: The Letters From Noone

_**AN: Nothing you recognise is mine it all belongs to our queen J.K Rowling and sorry for the slow updates I started school, and I have like just gotten a social life so the updates will be slow or I may get better, I hope I do. Thank you for the reviews and please keep them coming And thank you for waiting for this story and thank you for doing whatever it is you do **_

"_That's the end of the chapter," Hugo said to everyone. "Okay who wants to read next?" Rose asked. "I will if you don't mind," Teddy said smiling. "Sure," Hugo said smiling, as he handed the book to Teddy. _

"_**The Letter's From No One**__," Teddy read._

"How can someone have a letter from no one?" Padfoot asked in confusion, "Hogwarts dear friend of mine," Prongs asked smiling. "Oh yeah," Padfoot said smiling at his own stupidity.

"**The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor earned Harry his longest-ever punishment. By the time he was allowed out of his cupboard again, the summer holidays had started,"**

"When was Dudley's birthday?" Sirius asked Harry, trying to keep his voice calm and failing. "Um, 22 June," Harry answered, trying to move away from his angry Godfather. "That's more than 2 weeks," Lily snarled, thinking, like many of the room, ways to kill the Dursleys'.

"**And Dudley had already broken his new video camera, crashed his remote control airplane, and, first time out on his racing bike, knocked down old Mrs. Figg as she crossed Privet Drive on her crutches."**

"Poor old lady," Tanks said to no one in particular.

"**Harry was glad school was over, but there was no escaping Dudley's gang, who visited the house every single day. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm, and Gordon were all big and stupid, but as Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the lot, he was the leader."**

"That is pretty good logic," Moony said smiling, "Thank you," Harry said to him smiling.

"**The rest of them were all quite happy to join in Dudley's favourite sport: Harry Hunting." **

"What arseholes," Ron said then he paled. "Watch your language young man," Mrs. Weasley said in a deathly calm voice that sent chills up Harry's spin.

"**This was why Harry spent as much time as possible out of the house, wandering around and thinking about the end of the holidays, where he could see a tiny ray of hope. When September came he would be going off to secondary school and, for the first time in his life, he wouldn't be with Dudley. Dudley had been accepted at Uncle Vernon's old private school, Smeltings. Piers Polkiss was going there too. Harry, on the other hand, was going to Stonewall High, the local public school. Dudley thought this was very funny. "They stuff people's heads down the toilet the first day at Stonewall," he told Harry. "Want to come upstairs and practice." "No, thanks," said Harry. "The poor toilets never had anything as horrible as your head down it - it might be sick.""**

Everyone laughed besides McGonagall and Dumbledore who had that twinkle in his eyes whenever he saw the mayhem of teenagers. "That was brilliant," Prongs said holding onto the couch for support. "Why aren't you ever this funny dad?" Lily Luna asked. "I don't know," Harry said shrugging.

"**Then he ran, before Dudley could work out what he'd said. One day in July, Aunt Petunia took Dudley to London to buy his Smeltings uniform, leaving Harry at Mrs. Figg's. Mrs. Figg wasn't as bad as usual. It turned out she'd broken her leg tripping over one of her cats, and she didn't seem quite as fond of them as before. She let Harry watch television and gave him a bit of chocolate cake that tasted as though she'd had it for several years." **

Ron looked horrified, so did both Sirius and Padfoot.

"**That evening, Dudley paraded around the living room for the family in his brand-new uniform. Smeltings' boys wore maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers, and flat straw hats called boaters." **

All the females looked like they were going to be sick. "Ewww, Uncle Harry," Rose said looking slight green.

"**They also carried knobbly sticks, used for hitting each other while the teachers weren't looking. This was supposed to be good training for later life." **

"How is that training?" Mrs Weasley asked McGonagall, just shook her head; she didn't have an answer for that.

"**As he looked at Dudley in his new knickerbockers, Uncle Vernon said gruffly that it was the proudest moment of his life. Aunt Petunia burst into tears and said she couldn't believe it was her Ickle Dudleykins," **

Everyone started laughing, "Next time we meet Dudley, we are so using that name," Fred gasped trying not to laugh again as he already had a stich on his side.

"**He looked so handsome and grown-up. Harry didn't trust himself to speak. He thought two of his ribs might already have cracked from trying not to laugh. There was a horrible smell in the kitchen the next morning when Harry went in for breakfast. It seemed to be coming from a large metal tub in the sink. He went to have a look. The tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in grey water. "What's this." he asked Aunt Petunia. Her lips tightened as they always did if he dared to ask a question."**

"No. How dare you ask a question," James asked smiling as Albus Severus laughed while Lily Luna giggled. "Yes. What were you thinking?" Lily Luna asked. Harry smiled, so these were his future children, which means that he survived the war.

"**"Your new school uniform," she said. Harry looked in the bowl again. "Oh," he said, "I didn't realize it had to be so wet."" **

Everyone once again started laughing. "YOU HAVE TO COME PRANKING WITH US!" The Twins shouted to Harry trying to breath from all the laughter. "You don't do pranking?" Prongs asked shocked at his son. "Well no," Harry said shrugging. He has more important things to worry about like evil, mass murders after him. It took a bit of time to calm everyone down.

"**"Don't be stupid," snapped Aunt Petunia. "I'm dying some of Dudley's old things grey for you. It'll look just like everyone else's when I've finished." Harry seriously doubted this, but thought it best not to argue. He sat down at the table and tried not to think about how he was going to look on his first day at Stonewall High - like he was wearing bits of old elephant skin, probably." **

Everyone once again started laughing and I took less time than before to calm down and start reading again.

"**Dudley and Uncle Vernon came in, both with wrinkled noses because of the smell from Harry's new uniform. Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as usual and Dudley banged his Smelting stick, which he carried everywhere, on the table. They heard the click of the mail slot and flop of letters on the doormat. "Get the mail, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper." **

"Oh so finally make your son do something," Charlie growled, he may have only met Harry once or twice but he still counts him as a part of his family.

"**"Make Harry get it." "Get the mail, Harry."" **

"Ah that makes sense," Tonks said rolling her eyes.

"**"Make Dudley get it." "Poke him with your Smelting stick, Dudley." Harry dodged the Smelting stick and went to get the mail. Three things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who was vacationing on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill and - a letter for Harry. Harry picked it up and stared at it, his heart twanging like a giant elastic band. No one, ever, in his whole life, had written to him. Who would?" **

"Umm, like half of the Wizarding world? Aunty Ginny included," Hugo said smirking. "He has your tact, Ronald," Hermione said smiling innocently at Ron when he glared at her.

"**He had no friends, no other relatives" **

"Well we are your family now," Remus said smiling at Harry. "Yeah," Sirius said smiling. "You can't get rid of us," Bill said to him while every Weasley nodded.

"-**he didn't belong to the library, so he'd never even got rude notes asking for books back. Yet here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake: Mr. H. Potter, The Cupboard under the Stairs 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging Surrey. The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp." **

"What's a stamp?" Prongs asked confused. Lily signed and launched into explaining it. "Oh," Prongs said when Lily had finished.

"**Turning the envelope over, his hand trembling, Harry saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H. "Hurry up, boy!" shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. "What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?"" **

"Wow that was so-" "-funny I forgot to laugh," Fred started and George finished not looking at all amused.

"**He chuckled at his own joke. Harry went back to the kitchen, still staring at his letter. He handed Uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard, sat down, and slowly began to open the yellow envelope." **

"Mate you should have opened it out side," Ron said, saying it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I know that now," Harry said rolling his eyes at his best friend.

"**Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted in disgust, and flipped over the postcard. "Marge's ill," he informed Aunt Petunia. "Ate a funny whelk. -." "Dad!" said Dudley suddenly. "Dad, Harry's got something!" Harry was on the point of unfolding his letter, which was written on the same heavy parchment as the envelope, when it was jerked sharply out of his hand by Uncle Vernon." **

"Leave him alone you fat whale," Lily Luna snarled not liking how her father was being treated. James and Albus Severus moved away from her, she was deadly when angry. "Lily!" Teddy said, disapproving of what she said. "I know you don't like him but you have to be a bit nicer. He is civil, now," Teddy said making sure his voice didn't show how much he wanted to laugh. "He's civil?" Harry asked confused. "Well in our time he is," Teddy said smiling at him.

"**"That's mine!" said Harry, trying to snatch it back. "Who'd be writing to you,"" **

"Umm half of the Wizarding world, I believe I already stated that you moron," Hugo said really not liking Uncle Harry's Uncle. Roes smacking Hugo over the back of the head and glared at him. "Sorry," He said rubbing the back of his head.

"**Sneered Uncle Vernon, shaking the letter open with one hand and glancing at it. His face went from red to green faster than a set of traffic lights. And it didn't stop there. Within seconds it was the greyish white of old porridge." **

"How attractive," Padfoot said looking like he was going to puke. "Ewww," Rose said wrinkling her nose.

"**"P-P-Petunia!" he gasped. Dudley tried to grab the letter to read it, but Uncle Vernon held it high out of his reach. Aunt Petunia took it curiously and read the first line. For a moment it looked as though she might faint. She clutched her throat and made a choking noise." **

"Drama Queen," Lily signed. "She really hasn't changed," She said shaking her head.

"**"Vernon! Oh my goodness - Vernon!" They stared at each other, seeming to have forgotten that Harry and Dudley were still in the room. Dudley wasn't used to being ignored. He gave his father a sharp tap on the head with his Smelting stick." **

"If any of my kids did that they would've been straight over my knee," Mrs. Weasley said looking quit disapproving. "I agree," McGonagall said.

"**"I want to read that letter," he said loudly. "I want to read it," said Harry furiously, "as it's mine." "Get out, both of you," croaked Uncle Vernon, stuffing the letter back inside its envelope. Harry didn't move. "I WANT MY LETTER!" he shouted." **

"The famous Evans anger," Moony said laughing as Prongs slightly moved away from Lily and Harry. "The worst thing in the world to cross," Prongs said shuddering.

"**"Let me see it!" demanded Dudley. "OUT!" roared Uncle Vernon and he took both Harry and Dudley by the scruffs of their necks and threw them into the hall," **

"Get your hands off him," Hermione snarled her hand going for her wand. Everyone moved away from her. "Well now we know where Rose gets her anger from," James said loudly causing everyone but Rose and Hermione to laugh, who settled for glaring at him, which caused him to shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"S**lamming the kitchen door behind them. Harry and Dudley promptly had a furious but silent fight over who would listen at the keyhole; Dudley won, so Harry, his glasses dangling from one ear, lay flat on his stomach to listen at the crack between door and floor." **

"That's a better spot anyway," James said off-handily. "You know this how" Harry asked internally smirking. "James is a huge prankster, just like Fred II," Albus Severus said smiling at his brother who was now glaring at him. Fred was smiling because he had someone named after him.

"**"Vernon," Aunt Petunia was saying in a quivering voice, "look at the address - how could they possibly know where he sleeps. You don't think they're watching the house." "Watching - spying - might be following us,"" **

"Wizards have better things to do than follow you muggle," Prongs said rolling his eyes.

"**Muttered Uncle Vernon wildly. "But what should we do, Vernon. Should we write back? Tell them we don't want -" Harry could see Uncle Vernon's shiny black shoes pacing up and down the kitchen. "No," he said finally. "No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer... Yes, that's best... we won't do anything... "But -" "I'm not having one in the house, Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took him in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense."" **

Everyone turned to either face Harry or Dumbledore. "Harry has your Uncle ever hit you?" Bill asked his voice deadly calm. "No," Harry said. "He is not going back," McGonagall snarled to Dumbledore. "I

"**That evening when he got back from work, Uncle Vernon did something he'd never done before; he visited Harry in his cupboard. "Where's my letter." said Harry, the moment Uncle Vernon had squeezed through the door." **

"He fit?" Ginny asked Harry shocked, Harry laughing. "No, he stuck his head in," Harry said smiling.

"**"Who's writing to me?" "No one. It was addressed to you by mistake," said Uncle Vernon shortly. "I have burned it." "It was not a mistake," said Harry angrily, "it had my cupboard on it." "SILENCE!" yelled Uncle Vernon, and a couple of spiders fell from the ceiling." **

Ron shuddered at the mention of spider, causing the Twins to laugh. "It isn't funny. How would you like to have someone pick on your fears, which they themselves caused?" Hermione asked her voice cold and deadly, which caused the Twins to shut up and move away from her.

"**He took a few deep breaths and then forced his face into a smile, which looked quite painful." **

"I hope it was," Moony sneered this his nephew.

"**"Er - yes, Harry - about this cupboard. Your aunt and I have been thinking... you're really getting a bit big for it... we think it might be nice if you moved into Dudley's second bedroom. "Why." said Harry. "Don't ask questions!" snapped his uncle. "Take this stuff upstairs, now." The Dursleys' house had four bedrooms: one for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, one for visitors (usually Uncle Vernon's sister, Marge), one where Dudley slept, and one where Dudley kept all the toys and things that wouldn't fit into his first bedroom." **

"HE HAS TWO BEDROOMS!" Ginny shouted causing Harry to look at her with a mix of shock and happiness, which made Ginny go bright red.

"**It only took Harry one trip upstairs to move everything he owned from the cupboard to this room. He sat down on the bed and stared around him. Nearly everything in here was broken. The month-old video camera was lying on top of a small, working tank Dudley had once driven over the next door neighbour's dog; in the corner was Dudley's first-ever television set, which he'd put his foot through when his favourite program had been cancelled; there was a large birdcage, which had once held a parrot that Dudley had swapped at school for a real air rifle, which was up on a shelf with the end all bent because Dudley had sat on it. Other shelves were full of books. They were the only things in the room that looked as though they'd never been touched. From downstairs came the sound of Dudley bawling at his mother, I don't want him in there... I need that room... make him get out..." Harry sighed and stretched out on the bed." **

"What a spoiled brat," Teddy snarled pausing in his reading; there was a real snarl in his voice. "How much have you got from me being a werewolf?" Remus asked, this caused his younger self to look up as well. "Well I get really hyper at the full moon, I like to be outside when it is the full moon; I don't care if it is raining or not, and when I get angry my eyes change to amber without me making them," Teddy explained to him.

"**Yesterday he'd have given anything to be up here. Today he'd rather be back in his cupboard with that letter than up here without it. Next morning at breakfast, everyone was rather quiet. Dudley was in shock. He'd screamed, whacked his father with his Smelting stick, been sick on purpose, kicked his mother, and thrown his tortoise through the greenhouse roof, and he still didn't have his room back." **

"How could a parent raise a child like that?" Mrs. Weasley asked the room in general. "Aunt Petunia," Harry said smiling. "I could never have a child like that," Hermione said then she remembered that she had two of her future children in the room. "You don't act like that do you?" Hermione asked them. "Never, if we were Grandma Weasley would not be happy and neither would either of you, Dad is scary when he is angry," Hugo said smiling. "Good," Hermione said with a sigh of relief.

"**Harry wast thinking about this time yesterday and bitterly wishing he'd opened the letter in the hall." **

"Well duh," Fred said smirking as did his twin. "Shut up, I was 10," Harry said blushing. This caused almost everyone to laugh.

"**Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia kept looking at each other darkly. When the mail arrived, Uncle Vernon, who seemed to be trying to be nice to Harry, made Dudley go and get it." **

"Oh so you be nice to him because you're scared?" Almost all of the females in the room snarled.

"**They heard him banging things with his Smelting stick all the way down the hall. Then he shouted, "There's another one! 'Mr. H. Potter, The Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive -'"" **

"if he wanted to read it why did he shout out that there was another one? Why not read it in the hall?" Hugo asked confused. "I am not going to even try and figure out what is going through his mind," Harry said smiling. "Wow you cousin is stupid," Sirius said in a shocked voice. "You mean stupider than you?" Remus asked politely, smiling innocently, as Sirius glared and him and stuck his tongue out at him.

"**With a strangled cry, Uncle Vernon leapt from his seat and ran down the hall, Harry right behind him. Uncle Vernon had to wrestle Dudley to the ground to get the letter from him, which was made difficult by the fact that Harry had grabbed Uncle Vernon around the neck from behind." **

Everyone laughed as they imagined this happening. "Wow Harry you loved grabbing trolls around the neck," Ron laughed. "Trolls? What troll?" Lily asked scared for her son's safety. "You will find out I guess," Harry said not looking at her, Lily huffed and crossed her arms over her chest glaring at Harry.

"**After a minute of confused fighting, in which everyone got hit a lot by the Smelting stick, Uncle Vernon straightened up, gasping for breath, with Harry's letter clutched in his hand. "Go to your cupboard - I mean, your bedroom," he wheezed at Harry. "Dudley - go - just go." Harry walked round and round his new room. Someone knew he had moved out of his cupboard and they seemed to know he hadn't received his first letter. Surely that meant they'd try again. And this time he'd make sure they didn't fail. He had a plan." **

"I don't think that is a smart idea," Hermione said, Harry took offence to this statement. "Well you plans never go the way we want, they never have," Hermione said quickly when she saw the look on Harry's face.

"**The repaired alarm clock rang at six o'clock the next morning. Harry turned it off quickly and dressed silently. He mustn't wake the Dursleys. He stole downstairs without turning on any of the lights. He was going to wait for the postman on the corner of Privet Drive and get the letters for number four first." **

"Not a bad plan, but you should have waited a day or so because they would expect you to do that," Moony said thinking when he got a shocked look off McGonagall, he shrugged. "I have thought of my fair share of pranks," Moony said smiling. "OI! You're gonna get me in trouble," Remus said looking at his old Head of House with a tiny bit of worry.

"**His heart hammered as he crept across the dark hall toward the front door - Harry leapt into the air; he'd trodden on something big and squashy on the doormat - something alive! Lights clicked on upstairs and to his horror Harry realized that the big, squashy something had been his uncle's face." **

Everyone started laughing, "That is the best, worst ending of a prank I have ever heard," Prongs laughed. "I agree," James laughed. It took quite some time for everyone to calm down enough for Teddy to start reading again.

"**Uncle Vernon had been lying at the foot of the front door in a sleeping bag, clearly making sure that Harry didn't do exactly what he'd been trying to do. He shouted at Harry for about half an hour and then told him to go and make a cup of tea. Harry shuffled miserably off into the kitchen and by the time he got back, the mail had arrived, right into Uncle Vernon's lap. Harry could see three letters addressed in green ink. "I want -" he began, but Uncle Vernon was tearing the letters into pieces before his eyes. Uncle Vernon didn't go to work that day. He stayed at home and nailed up the mail slot. "See," he explained to Aunt Petunia through a mouthful of nails, "if they can't deliver them they'll just give up." "I'm not sure that'll work, Vernon." "Oh, these people's minds work in strange ways, Petunia, they're not like you and me," said Uncle Vernon, trying to knock in a nail with the piece of fruitcake," **

"I think he has lost his mind," Lily Luna said in a very serious voice, "I think he lost it a long time ago Lils," Albus Severus said patting his little sisters hand, his voice full of mock seriousness.

"**Aunt Petunia had just brought him. On Friday, no less than twelve letters arrived for Harry. As they couldn't go through the mail slot they had been pushed under the door, slotted through the sides, and a few even forced through the small window in the downstairs bathroom." **

"Wow I didn't think that Hogwarts would put that much effort into contacting anyone, then again you are the Harry Potter," Ron started which caused a lot of laughter from everyone but those from the past. "Ha ha," Harry said without humour, mock glaring at his best mate.

"**Uncle Vernon stayed at home again. After burning all the letters, he got out a hammer and nails and boarded up the cracks around the front and back doors so no one could go out. He hummed "Tiptoe through the Tulips" as he worked, and jumped at small noises. On Saturday, things began to get out of hand. Twenty-four letters to Harry found their way into the house, rolled up and hidden inside each of the two dozen eggs that their very confused milkman had handed Aunt Petunia through the living room window." **

"I would have paid to seen that," Lily said smiling evilly, she knew that Petunia hated standing out and that would have made her stand out like a sore thumb.

"**While Uncle Vernon made furious telephone calls to the post office and the dairy trying to find someone to complain to, Aunt Petunia shredded the letters in her food processor. "Who on earth wants to talk to you this badly." Dudley asked Harry in amazement." **

"A lot of people, Ginny being one of them," Charlies said smirking, but his smirk vanished when Ginny twirled her wand dangerously, even though her face turned bright red to match her hair.

"**On Sunday morning, Uncle Vernon sat down at the breakfast table looking tired and rather ill, but happy. "No post on Sundays,"" **

"Only with Muggles that is," Mr. Weasley said smiling.

"**He reminded them cheerfully as he spread marmalade on his newspapers, "no damn letters today -" Something came whizzing down the kitchen chimney as he spoke and caught him sharply on the back of the head. Next moment, thirty or forty letters came pelting out of the fireplace like bullets. The Dursleys ducked, but Harry leapt into the air trying to catch one." **

"So you have been a Seeker from the beginning I see," Fred joked smiling. "Oh shut up," Harry said, hiding his smile. "You love us," George said smirking. "If you say so," Harry replied wearing a smirk of his own.

"**"Out! OUT!" Uncle Vernon seized Harry around the waist and threw him into the hall." **

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM YOU-""-SIRIUS!" Prongs shouted just in time stopping from swearing.

"**When Aunt Petunia and Dudley had run out with their arms over their faces, Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut. They could hear the letters still streaming into the room, bouncing off the walls and floor. "That does it," said Uncle Vernon, trying to speak calmly but pulling great tufts out of his moustache at the same time." **

Fred and George snickered at the mental image that they had going on.

"**I want you all back here in five minutes ready to leave. We're going away. Just pack some clothes. No arguments!" He looked so dangerous with half his moustache missing that no one dared argue. Ten minutes later they had wrenched their way through the boarded-up doors and were in the car, speeding toward the highway. Dudley was sniffling in the back seat; his father had hit him round the head for holding them up while he tried to pack his television, VCR, and computer in his sports bag." **

"Someone got his just desserts," McGonagall said softly so only the people sitting next to her could hear. Dumbledore smiled sadly at this; he was still upset about the treatment of Harry by his family.

"**They drove. And they drove. Even Aunt Petunia didn't dare ask where they were going. Every now and then Uncle Vernon would take a sharp turn and drive in the opposite direction for a while. "Shake 'em off... shake 'em off," he would mutter whenever he did this." **

"Never gonna work, Wizards aren't easy to get rid of," Bill said in a sing song voice, causing a little giggle to escape from Ginny's mouth.

"**They didn't stop to eat or drink all day. By nightfall Dudley was howling. He'd never had such a bad day in his life. He was hungry, he'd missed five television programs he'd wanted to see, and he'd never gone so long without blowing up an alien on his computer." **

"And that Dear is a day in Harry's life," Hermione said in a fake sweet and concerned voice which caused a little bit of laughter, for the males in the room.

"**Uncle Vernon stopped at last outside a gloomy-looking hotel on the outskirts of a big city. Dudley and Harry shared a room with twin beds and damp, musty sheets. Dudley snored but Harry stayed awake, sitting on the windowsill, staring down at the lights of passing cars and wondering..." **

"What where you wondering?" Teddy asked his godfather. "I don't remember," Harry said honestly, with a shrug.

"**They ate stale cornflakes and cold tinned tomatoes on toast for breakfast the next day." **

Ron looked horrified at the thought of that for breakfast, that wasn't a meal.

"**They had just finished when the owner of the hotel came over to their table. "'Scuse me, but is one of you Mr. H. Potter. Only I got about an 'undred of these at the front desk." She held up a letter so they could read the green ink address: Mr. H. Potter Room 17 Railview Hotel Cokeworth Harry made a grab for the letter but Uncle Vernon knocked his hand out of the way. The woman stared. "I'll take them," said Uncle Vernon, standing up quickly and following her from the dining room. "Wouldn't it be better just to go home, dear?"" **

"That was the first thing Petunia has ever said that made sense," Lily said looking shocked.

"**Aunt Petunia suggested timidly, hours later, but Uncle Vernon didn't seem to hear her. Exactly what he was looking for, none of them knew. He drove them into the middle of a forest, got out, looked around, shook his head, got back in the car, and off they went again. The same thing happened in the middle of a plowed field, halfway across a suspension bridge, and at the top of a multilevel parking garage. "Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?"" **

"No Sweet-heart he went mad a long time ago," Ginny said in the same voice as Hermione.

"**Dudley asked Aunt Petunia dully late that afternoon. Uncle Vernon had parked at the coast, locked them all inside the car, and disappeared. It started to rain. Great drops beat on the roof of the car. Dud ley snivelled. "It's Monday," he told his mother. "The Great Humberto's on tonight. I want to stay somewhere with a television. "Monday. This reminded Harry of something. If it was Monday - and you could usually count on Dudley to know the days the week, because of television - then tomorrow, Tuesday, was Harry's eleventh birthday." **

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" All of the pranksters shouted causing Harry to laugh.

"**Of course, his birthdays were never exactly fun - last year, the Dursleys had given him a coat hanger and a pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks." **

"That is the stupidest birthday gift I have ever heard of," Padfoot growled, and almost everyone nodded their head in agreement.

"**Still, you weren't eleven every day. Uncle Vernon was back and he was smiling. He was also carrying a long, thin package and didn't answer Aunt Petunia when she asked what he'd bought. "Found the perfect place!" he said. "Come on! Everyone out!" It was very cold outside the car. Uncle Vernon was pointing at what looked like a large rock way out at sea. Perched on top of the rock was the most miserable little shack you could imagine. One thing was certain; there was no television in there. "Storm forecast for tonight!" said Uncle Vernon gleefully, clapping his hands together. "And this gentleman's kindly agreed to lend us his boat!" A toothless old man came ambling up to them, pointing, with a rather wicked grin, at an old rowboat bobbing in the iron-grey water below them. "I've already got us some rations," said Uncle Vernon, "so all aboard!" It was freezing in the boat. Icy sea spray and rain crept down their necks and a chilly wind whipped their faces. After what seemed like hours they reached the rock, where Uncle Vernon, slipping and sliding, led the way to the broken-down house. The inside was horrible; it smelled strongly of seaweed, the wind whistled through the gaps in the wooden walls, and the fireplace was damp and empty." **

"Did you get sick?" Lily asked looking Harry over with narrowed eyes. "No," Harry said which was true.

"**There were only two rooms. Uncle Vernon's rations turned out to be a bag of chips each and four bananas." **

"That is not rations," Padfoot said his jaw dropped and he looked like someone had told him Santa didn't exist. "Pads and his stomach," Moony said shaking his head fondly.

"**He tried to start a fire but the empty chip bags just smoked and shrivelled up. "Could do with some of those letters now, eh." he said cheerfully. He was in a very good mood. Obviously he thought nobody stood a chance of reaching them here in a storm to deliver mail. Harry privately agreed, though the thought didn't cheer him up at all. As night fell, the promised storm blew up around them. Spray from the high waves splattered the walls of the hut and a fierce wind rattled the filthy windows. Aunt Petunia found a few mouldy blankets in the second room and made up a bed for Dudley on the moth-eaten sofa. She and Uncle Vernon went off to the lumpy bed next door, and Harry was left to find the softest bit of floor he could and to curl up under the thinnest, most ragged blanket." **

"I WILL KILL HER!" Lily shouted standing up and glaring at a random point of the wall. Just then she drew her wand and hexes a hole through the wall.

"**The storm raged more and more ferociously as the night went on. Harry couldn't sleep. He shivered and turned over, trying to get comfortable, his stomach rumbling with hunger. Dudley's snores were drowned by the low rolls of thunder that started near midnight. The lighted dial of Dudley's watch, which was dangling over the edge of the sofa on his fat wrist, told Harry he'd be eleven in ten minutes' time. He lay and watched his birthday tick nearer, wondering if the Dursleys would remember at all, wondering where the letter writer was now. Five minutes to go. Harry heard something creak outside. He hoped the roof wasn't going to fall in, although he might be warmer if it did. Four minutes to go. Maybe the house in Privet Drive would be so full of letters when they got back that he'd be able to steal one somehow. Three minutes to go. Was that the sea, slapping hard on the rock like that. And (two minutes to go) what was that funny crunching noise. Was the rock crumbling into the sea?" **

"They better not be," Lily growled.

"**One minute to go and he'd be eleven. Thirty seconds... twenty ... ten... nine - maybe he'd wake Dudley up, just to annoy him - three... two... one... BOOM." **

Everyone jumped as Teddy yelled that out. "GOD Teddy do you have to yell it out?" Rose asked covering her ears. "It was in caps so I had to yell it out," Teddy said smirking.

"**The whole shack shivered and Harry sat bolt upright, staring at the door. Someone was outside, knocking to come in.**

"Who is it?" Lily Luna asked almost jumping up and down. "It is the end of the chapter Lils," Teddy said smiling. "Who would like to read?" McGonagall asked politely. "I would," Bill said raising his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Guys I cannot keep writing this story I am finding it hard to write so I am just telling you because by tomorrow I am taking it down. I am sorry but I can't keep it up if I don't plan on writing it and there is no point having a story I am not going to finish.


End file.
